Many methods have been developed for detecting motion in low resolution videos, such as common intermediate format (CIF) and video graphics array (VGA) resolution videos having a frame rate of greater than 25 frames per second (fps), among other types of low resolution videos. Such previous motion detection approaches can be effectively used to detect motion in low resolution videos in real time (e.g., at real time speeds).
However, when such previous motion detection approaches are applied to high resolution videos, such as 2, 3, or 5 megapixel (MP) resolution videos having a frame rate of approximately 10 fps, among other types of high resolution videos, they may be more computationally intensive and/or take more computational time than when applied to low resolution videos. As a result of the increased computational intensity and/or time, such previous motion detection approaches may not be able to effectively detect motion in high resolution videos in real time (e.g., such previous motion detection approaches may fail at real time speeds for high resolution videos). That is, previous motion detection approaches that can effectively detect motion in low resolution videos in real time may not be able to effectively detect motion in high resolution videos in real time.